


All Wrapped Up

by SewerWitch



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Xeno, Christmas Eve, Established Relationship, Gift Exchange, Light BDSM, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Pre-petrification, Rope Bondage, Shibari, TKSSecretSanta2020, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping, Toys, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, alcohol reference, top!Stanley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SewerWitch/pseuds/SewerWitch
Summary: Xeno is expecting to spend Christmas Eve alone, after escaping the NASA company Christmas party...He wasn't expecting, however, for his door to be unlocked when he got home...And, suspecting a possible robbery, he definitely wasn't expecting what he found inside his apartment...
Relationships: Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49
Collections: 2020 TKS Secret Santa





	All Wrapped Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dainonico](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dainonico/gifts).



> HELLO AHH  
> This is... A Secret Santa gift for Dainonico   
> How did I get lucky enough to get Dai?!   
> I hosted the event so I got to choose bahahahaha
> 
> This was the prompt I used, I couldn't stop thinking about it as soon as I saw it:  
> "character A dresses himself in a cute outfit and is waiting under the Christmas tree for character B to open their present"

* * *

"...and of course Byakuya has to tug me into the conference room and announce my arrival. He knew full well how hard it would be for me to sneak away after that."

Xeno's fingers strummed against the driving wheel, unable to release his frustrations in any other way. "It took me nearly thirty minutes to find a good chance to slip away unseen. I was not  _ prepared _ for such an event - I didn't bring  _ anything _ for the company gift exchange. Why would I stay and make a fool out of myself?" 

"So I take it you're  _ not _ staying for the company Christmas party?" 

The voice came from the speakers of Xeno's car, his center dashboard lit up with a dim LCD screen, the name  _ 'Stanley' _ in bold letters before a timer counting down the duration of their call. 

"What? Of course not, I got out of there as soon as I could." Xeno gave a deep sigh, his shoulders slumping as he brought his car to a full stop, "and if it were not for the traffic tonight, I would be  _ home _ by now."

"It's Christmas Eve, of course the traffic is total shit. Also, didn't you stay for the company party last year?" 

"Different circumstances. I was trying to make a good impression on my new supervisor at the time. I would have not gotten such an easy promotion if it were not for the corporate ass-kissing I managed to do that night." 

A chuckle came from the car's speakers. "All right all right. Well, uh... Sorry to cut the conversation short, Xeno, but I really gotta go. Love you." 

Xeno opened his mouth to repeat the words back to Stanley, but the beeping coming from his dashboard signaled the end of the call. It caused a pout to form on Xeno's lips, throwing a quick glare to the LCD screen. He hated whenever Stanley pulled that stuff, hanging up the phone before Xeno could even say goodbye... but he knew Stanley wouldn't have done it unless he absolutely  _ needed _ to get off the phone.

With a sigh, Xeno strummed his fingers against the driver's wheel once more, taking his time in edging along the busy roads. He had been hoping to talk to Stanley for most of the night. It would have made Christmas Eve night feel a little more warm... Xeno couldn't care too much for the lights and festivities this year around. It was the biggest reason he wanted to avoid the company party. There was little point to the celebrations, not with Stanley being so far away. 

The past few years had Stanley stationed nearby, and Xeno was happy to have him as a roommate. It caused them to spend nearly every waking hour together, at least the times they weren't busy with loads of work. Being able to unwind with one of the closest people in your life always had the chance of leading to... certain events. From best friends, to roommates, to something a  _ lot _ more. Something that the both of them kept mildly to themselves, but Xeno's coworkers always had a funny way of asking how Stanley was doing... 

Of course it was Byakuya that first referred to Stanley as  _ 'Xeno's partner' _ . The man was just too inquisitive with such things... Many people at the Christmas party had asked Xeno on Stanley's whereabouts, and why he was not attending the event. Questions that only made Xeno want to escape and go home even more. 

Stanley had only been gone for about half a year. Xeno was always aware that Stanley would be stationed somewhere else someday, but it still pained him to see Stanley get his new orders. Video calls had been allowing them to get along okay, but they were far from what Xeno really wanted. Stanley had promised that their Christmas Eve could be shared with an all-night-long video call... but now with Stanley disappearing like that, Xeno began to feel a bit of worry churn within him. 

It wouldn't have been Stanley's fault if he was pulled away. But on Christmas Eve...? Xeno only hoped it wasn't anything serious, and he would be getting another call from Stanley before the night was over. 

Xeno's apartment complex soon appeared in the distance; a tall high-rise in the middle of Houston. Many of the apartment balconies were done up nicely in decoration, a few of them showing off a Christmas tree inside. A sight that never before bothered Xeno, but now he only felt a ping of desire for Christmas to just be done and over with. 

Doing well to wrap his neck and chin in his scarf, Xeno made his way from his car within the parking garage and towards the elevators that would bring him to his main floor. As soon as he entered the main hallways, a warmth hit Xeno's cheeks, finally away from the winter cold. Houston rarely got cold enough to see snowy weather, but that didn't mean the cold night air didn't sting his cheeks. If Stanley didn't call soon, a warm shower sounded nice... 

Xeno inserted his key into the door, twisting and--

His brows furrowed down, a deep glare hitting the door's handle. There was no pressure behind the twist of the key, nothing unlocking, which only could mean that the door itself was  _ not _ locked at all... 

A cold chill rushed over Xeno, his hand removing the key from the lock slowly, careful to not make any noise. He...  _ never  _ forgot to lock up. Ever. He was always a bit frantic about that, known to go back up the elevator in the mornings just to double check. The chances of him actually forgetting were slim to none... but for someone to unlock his door and commit a robbery in an apartment complex such as this was  _ also _ a rarely seen occurrence. The entire place had security cameras at each hallway... someone would be an idiot for trying to sneak into his apartment... 

All the same, Xeno dug into his pocket to find his phone, dialing out the number 911, though not hitting the call button just yet. Instead, his thumb hovered over the screen, his other hand tentatively twisting the door knob and swinging open the door, careful to not make a sound at all... 

The lights were on. Just seeing the lit up entryway of his city apartment was causing Xeno's stomach to twist; he  _ definitely _ turned those off, there was no mistake in that. The early mornings had light shining in from the large windows and nearby balcony, so Xeno rarely had lights on at all as he readied himself in the mornings before work... so there was  _ no reason _ for the lights to be on now.  _ Someone was here,  _ that much was obvious. 

Burglaries were common on Christmas Eve. But why here...? Why his apartment? And what sort of fool turned on all the lights? Xeno only hoped that if someone ransacked his apartment, they were gone by now... 

A sudden scent caused Xeno to stop in his tracks - he hadn't made it past the entryway, closing and locking the door behind him.  _ Food.  _ Something was baking in the oven, a savory aroma wafting around the apartment and hitting his nose... It was possible the smell could be coming from a neighbor, but for it to be  _ this _ strong... 

Xeno's confusion only grew as his eyes fell to the small desk that stood in the entryway, the same one he would usually drop his keys and badges at, nearby the rack that held his coats, but now it displayed something entirely different. Two little snowmen, simple but cute decorations bought a couple of years ago. Around them were candles, battery powered ones that flickered as if they were real.

Xeno... did  _ not _ set those out. He didn't bring any of the Christmas decorations out this year.

The second that Xeno walked from the entryway and turned into the living room, he dropped the cellphone to his side, exiting the screen that would have dialed the police. 

The fireplace was blazing, around it a wrapping of lit up garland, decorated with red poinsettia flowers, small ornaments, and ribbons. Atop the mantle sat candles and other little statuettes and decor bought in previous years. A massive wreath stood above it all, decorated in the same style as the garland below it. 

Of course the true centerpiece was the tree nearby. Tall, covered in lights and an array of ornaments from not only the past few years but also a few from childhood Christmases long ago. Nearly everything was set up as it had been the previous year, the placement of the tree, the candles, even the themed throw pillows and blankets on the couch... 

So it  _ had _ to mean... 

Xeno dropped his phone down onto the couch, tugging at his scarf as he ripped through the house. "Stan?!" It  _ had _ to be him - sure, a few other people had been into their home during the Christmas season, but no one else would have had it so picture perfect. But no room held the person he was looking for. The bedroom, bathroom, small laundry room, even Xeno's office was totally void of another human... Though peeking into the kitchen made it even more obvious that the aroma of cooking was coming from there; the evidence of used dishes and food containers were everywhere. 

Feeling a pout form on his lips, Xeno made his way back towards the living room. It had to be Stanley... Did he leave? Forgot something at the store, and Xeno ruined the surprise by getting home early...?

Entering the living room quickly made those thoughts fly from Xeno's mind - the body of a man was standing in front of the fireplace, a quick jolt rushing through Xeno's body. A familiar face quickly calmed Xeno's nerves, his shoulders beginning to relax as he clutched at his chest, his excitement for seeing his childhood friend greatly outweighed by the fear he just felt. "Stanley, you--" Xeno's attempts at scolding the man were stopped the second he fully took in Stanley's appearance.

Naked - or, almost, if it were not for the string of Christmas lights wrapped around his entire body, like some sort of shibari bondage rope, twisting intricately around his fit frame... 

It was  _ far _ from the first time that Xeno had seen his partner naked, but the sudden reveal of it all had Xeno twisting around, his back now facing Stanley, hands covering his reddening cheeks. "What are you wearing?!" 

"You don't like it?" It was pure magic, being able to hear Stanley's voice in person after so many days and nights of only being able to hear it digitally... "It was really hard to do this alone, you know." 

A deep breath filled Xeno's chest, taking a moment to at least prepare himself for the sight he was about to see. He turned then, knowing full well how flushed he must have seemed, but not holding back as he allowed his eyes to follow the wires of lights. They even dipped down between his legs, the bright lights illuminating his cock -  _ yeah _ , Xeno had to glance away again, gulping down. 

"Well?" Stanley's arms were opening wide, "are you not going to greet me after not seeing me for months? You'll have to come over here. I'm sorta plugged into the wall right now." 

The words brought a chuckle from Xeno, his hand covering his mouth as he glanced back to the man standing, illuminated in his living room. His childhood friend, his partner, his  _ boyfriend,  _ his arms wide and fingers making grabbing motions as if to entice Xeno to hurry over for a hug. For a few moments, Xeno hummed and took a step back, but they both knew full well there was no point in teasing. 

Walking to Stanley felt surreal in a way, like he would disappear in any given moment, and Xeno would wake up to an empty living room, dull gray and lonely on Christmas Eve. It made Xeno's hands wrap more excitedly around Stanley's shoulders, their lips finding each other, unable to give the most proper of kisses due to the wide smiles they both wore. 

"This is...  _ unexpected,  _ to say the least. But I do suppose you match the decor... could do with a few more ribbons and bits of garland on you, though." It was all a tease - Xeno couldn't force the smile from his face, his fingers softly caressing Stanley's jawline. He was here - actually here, beneath his fingers. There was no way a dream could feel this real. 

"Yeah,  _ well _ , I had more planned. But I was under the impression that  _ somebody _ would be staying for the company party and I had an extra hour or so." Stanley's hands had wrapped similarly around Xeno's body, laying on his hips and keeping him locked in close. Xeno could feel the Christmas lights poking at him - he could only imagine how they felt against Stanley's bare skin. 

"And you," Xeno began, cocking an eyebrow high, "are aware that I despise those sorts of gatherings. Though, now I am a bit curious as to  _ what _ you had planned." 

Stanley began to chuckle now, his hands slowly beginning to run up Xeno's waist, his forehead knocking against Xeno's, "these lights aren't the only thing I have that are good for tying someone up..." 

The words were enough to entice a shudder from Xeno, his eyes beginning to close as his mind wandered to what Stanley most likely meant. They had been wanting to experiment with such things for awhile, but it had only been talked about in passing... Stanley had left before they ever got that far... Xeno could only hope that what Stanley had in mind was more comfortable than the string of Christmas lights. 

"How uncomfortable  _ are  _ these," Xeno asked, a finger trailing down the green wires, soon flicking at one of the bright white lights. 

"Horribly, actually. They're poking me and getting hot to the touch..." 

A snicker fell from Xeno, sinking his finger beneath the wires and giving a tug, "they are also a bit of a fire hazard, like this. Best to take them off." 

"Hmm," Stanley began to hum, "I think I could allow that.... but only if..." 

"Only if?" Xeno had begun to tug at the few knots he could make out, but it was quite the intricate job, at most he had loosened a few areas. More likely than not there was a certain area that needed to be undone before the full piece could be removed. 

Another shudder left Xeno as he felt Stanley's breath hit his ear, " _ if _ you let me wrap you up like a pretty present afterwards." 

Xeno was able to feel the blood rushing to his face, but he nodded as a gulp formed in his throat. He was okay with that... in fact, a sudden sensation bubbling in his body was telling him that he  _ needed _ that. Stanley's lips had taken over his own again, this time foregoing the goofy smiles for a desperate desire that had Xeno clutching at the lights, tugging them and not caring about the knots and ties, only needing them  _ off.  _ Stanley's own hands were doing the same, pulling at Xeno's work clothes until they were undone and falling from his body. 

The tangle of Christmas lights soon fell to the floor, Stanley giving them a small kick to be out of the way of their feet. Xeno wasn't the same level of nude yet - only his dress shirt being tossed to the couch and his pants undone. But a small bite to his nose soon came, Stanley giving an excited grin. 

"Stay here, don't move." 

Xeno gave a long blink, watching now as a totally naked Stanley moved behind the couch, pulling at a bundle of sheets and pillows. Easy inspection told Xeno they were the ones from his bedroom, but Stanley took other throw blankets and pillows from the couches as he placed them all in front of the fireplace. It wasn't too long before a makeshift bed was set out, Stanley even taking a moment to turn off the main lights in the apartment, leaving the only light to come from the Christmas decor and the flickering fireplace. 

"You really  _ did _ have all of this planned out, didn't you?" 

"This part  _ was _ going to be done already. But  _ somebody _ had to come home early." 

Xeno began to roll his eyes - but a sudden kiss brought him right back into Stanley's arms. 

"Let's get you all wrapped up." 

The rest of Xeno's clothes were undone, stripped entirely down to nothing at all. There was no time to feel shy in his total bareness, Stanley's hands taking his own as he coaxed Xeno to sit down onto his knees on the blankets in front of the fire. 

"You trust me, right?" Stanley followed it with a gentle kiss, reaching back towards the Christmas tree to grab a small bag. Xeno had never noticed the things  _ under _ the tree, his curiosity piquing at the few other items within boxes or bags... 

"A foolish question, of course I do." 

Stanley let out a snicker, his hands reaching into the dark bag to pull out a nicely coiled bundle of dark red rope. "All right, just tell me if it feels too tight. It should feel snug, but nothing beyond that." 

Xeno could only nod - words leaving him as soon as he saw the red rope. The kissing and stripping of clothes had already left him with a growing erection, but really  _ seeing _ the item, watching Stanley's long fingers unwrap and section off the rope... it caused a shiver to run through Xeno, one that went right to his cock, making it twitch in anticipation of having the rope on his skin. 

The rope first laid against the back of Xeno's neck, draped over his front, crisscrossing before it wrapped across his chest and towards his back side. Careful and clever loops kept the rope from putting too much pressure on his neck, and with each wrap around his body Xeno could feel that snug pressure Stanley had spoken of. The rope itself was shockingly soft, nothing like the rope used for hardware, silk like against Xeno's skin. Occasionally the ropes would brush along his nipples, unintentional but causing small noises to leave Xeno's lips. 

"It seems... you really know what you are doing," Xeno looked back to lock eyes with Stanley, receiving a grin in return. 

"I may have watched a few dozen videos. And practiced on myself from time to time." 

"A pity I couldn't see that." 

"I had to keep it all a surprise. Do you want your arms tied up? Front or back?" 

Xeno gave a quick blink, looking down to his arms. Having them tied behind himself would be more painful, and laying down would become a hassle. So, instead, he placed his elbows and wrists together in front of his chest, simply stating "like this."

A nod came from Stanley, followed by another quick and soft kiss before the silky rope was bound against Xeno's arms, securing them into place along with all the other intricate knots and loops. A tug soon came to those very ropes, now directing Xeno to stand up onto his knees, Stanley's hands tugging on his legs to cause Xeno to widen his stance. The ropes then wove between his thighs, delving between his rear cheeks like a thong before wrapping around his balls and cock. It was not too tight at all, but the added pressure around the area made Xeno's legs shiver and a groan left his chest.

"There's one more part, of course," Stanley was finishing up the last bits of the rope, a tie on the back securing everything into place. Xeno moved back down to sit on his heels as Stanley moved back towards the tree, bringing over a small decorated box. With his hands tied, Xeno was unable to unwrap anything, but Stanley seemed happy to open the box for him, popping off the top and revealing to Xeno the red silicone plug inside. 

Xeno was shocked his face could feel even  _ more _ heated after everything that had happened, but he felt his cheeks redden at the sight, "Stanley...!" 

"Whaaat?" He was snickering, pulling out the plug and showing it off, "You said you've been curious about this stuff too, but didn't want to do it alone... and tonight  _ is _ a night for celebration, right?" 

A loud huff left Xeno, but he gave a small nod. The box that held the plug was not the  _ only _ box beneath the tree... Xeno could only wonder what else Stanley was hiding. 

"Good boy - now... Lay on your belly. Ass nice and high." 

Another rush of warmth flew through Xeno, his cock giving an immediate twitch at the demand. Almost eagerly, Xeno listened, though moving with the ropes binding his body was less than ideal. Leaning down onto the mess of pillows was more like  _ falling _ into them, but he was at least able to follow the order of keeping his ass high. He knew the sight must have been lewd, the ropes around his body and even surrounding his cock, but it only filled him with more excitement that Stanley was witnessing such a view. 

The sudden touch of lube caused a small gasp to leave Xeno - where did Stanley even get that...? It was no true matter in the end, though, a few fingers pressing the lube far into Xeno's hole, wasting no time in stretching and spreading the muscle inside. A series of shameless moans left Xeno. It had been so long... even if he attempted using his own fingers, it was never enough to give pleasure like Stanley's. Xeno had debated buying toys in the past... but had never gotten the courage. 

Until now, at least. 

The cold silicone was placed against his hole, a whimper now leaving Xeno's chest as it stretched him much further than the fingers ever did. But as soon as he felt the toy was bringing him towards his limit, it  _ popped _ inside him quickly, rooting itself within Xeno's body. Shaky breaths left Xeno, attempting to adjust to the feeling - though a sharp spank to his ass jolted him away from that task and enticed a sudden yelp. 

"Now then! How about some Christmas dinner?" 

"... right  _ now!? _ " 

"Yep! It's in the oven!" Stanley was standing from the mess of blankets, not bothering to cover his body as he walked out of the living room and to the nearby kitchen. 

A deep sigh left Xeno, sitting up once more, a small whimper coming from his as the toy shifted within him... how was he going to eat with his arms tied together? There was really only one answer to that... one that both managed to humiliate him, and cause his cock to bounce once more... he had yet to be touched once since all of this started, aside from the ropes being pulled around his skin, and Xeno was finding himself more hungry for  _ that _ than some Christmas dinner... 

Stanley was quick to return, carefully balancing a whole handful of items. Onto the blankets he sat two plates, both of them filled with the usual Christmas traditional foods. Honeyed ham, baked sides; he even brought out two wine glasses that were filled with a dark red liquid. Silly boy - red wines weren't the best when paired with ham, but Xeno wasn't going to make such a remark on the meal that Stanley had obviously spent a lot of time preparing. 

"Did you really make all this...?" It felt a little strange to be so casual while tied up, his arms unable to move from his front or make any hand gestures at all. But that didn't seem to bother Stanley, placing himself right next to Xeno as he dug a fork into the plate at Xeno's knees. 

"This was the easy part. Now, say _ 'ahh' _ ," a fork full of food was brought right to Xeno's lips, and immediately Xeno's brows were furrowing at his partner, a flushed glare sent Stanley's way. But he did as he was told, slowly opening his mouth to accept the bite of food, taking note on how bright Stanley's eyes lit up as Xeno obeyed his every order. 

The whole meal was spent that way, Stanley even aiding Xeno in sipping at the wine. A part of it felt humiliating. A part of it felt  _ erotic,  _ enough that Xeno's cock never once fell during the entire meal. Even as Stanley started in on casual conversations, asking Xeno about work, or filling the room with his own stories of Marine life. Every time things felt a little  _ too _ normal, Stanley would lean in to lick away any of the little food spills at the corners of Xeno's lips, kissing away any mess that dared to form. 

Even Stanley's cock, through the stories and feeding, never fell from full mast, proudly erect whenever Xeno would dare to glance. They never spoke of how something as simple as bringing a fork of food to your lover's lips could feel so erotic, but it seemed to be a shared conclusion for the both of them, Stanley seeming just as eager to be done with the meal as Xeno was. It was delicious, but it was far from what either of them wanted. 

The second the food was mostly gone, Stanley was pushing the plates far to the side, away from their blankets. He chugged down the final bits of wine, encouraging Xeno to do the same, though the lack of hand control caused the red liquid to dribble down his chin and neck. It was of no matter, of course, Stanley placing the glasses to the side and coming right back to lick away at the sweet liquid, tongue sliding down Xeno's chin and neckline, all the way down to his chest where the wine dared to travel. 

Xeno was more than thankful for it to  _ finally _ reach this point, his neck tilting back and body shivering against Stanley's tongue. It took barely any effort from Stanley to push Xeno down into the pillows, his licks soon turning into kisses that covered the entirety of Xeno's body, dipping around the ropes to pay special attention to his nipples. Just a bit of teasing and both of them stood swollen and erect, little whimpers leaving Xeno every time the soft ropes slid against them. 

Xeno's legs were spread wide, his ass raised higher as Stanley's fingers traced around the base of the plug. With a gentle tug, the toy easily popped out of Xeno's body, but was replaced within seconds by Stanley's fingers. There were only two of them - far from enough, making Xeno writhe against them in a desperate attempt to feel  _ more _ . His squirms were only made worse when Stanley's head fell down, a long lick soon falling across the base of Xeno's cock, Stanley's mouth enveloping the entire head within his mouth. 

It was the first time his cock had  _ really _ been touched that night, and Xeno was mewling loudly as his hips bucked up into Stanley's mouth. It felt amazing, and for a split few seconds Xeno forgot his desires for something bigger and deeper inside of him, rocking back onto Stanley's curling fingers and up past his lips, knees shivering and hands balling into fists as Stanley's fingers brushed past the core within him. It proved to be too much at once - it had been so  _ long  _ since Stanley had been able to touch him like this - and Xeno gave out a shuddering cry as his orgasm hit, every single bit of it milked from his cock by Stanley's mouth, Xeno able to  _ feel _ the way Stanley suckled and gulped around his length. 

Soft licks soon came to Xeno's cock, making him writhe slightly from the excess of stimulation on his sensitive skin, but once he was perfectly clean Stanley's licks turned into kisses that trailed up Xeno's body. All up to his jawline, where Stanley soon gave a low chuckle. 

"I know that pout," he said with a grin, kissing then at the corners of Xeno's grumpy lips, "you wanted to come with me inside you, hmm?" Stanley's fingers began to trace at the shibari ropes, humming as he trailed down Xeno's body, "see, you've made the mistake of assuming you'll only be coming  _ once _ tonight." 

The tug came to the ropes themselves, Stanley easily able to pick up Xeno's body, twisting him and shoving him onto his belly. It brought a small gasp from Xeno, his form quickly trying to rearrange itself to lay comfortably against his tied arms. But as soon as he managed to make himself more situated, his ass was being grabbed, tugged higher as his cheeks were spread wide. Even his hole was being played at with Stanley's thumbs, forcing the entrance wide, and Xeno let out a pathetic and embarrassed whine when he felt his hole wink up at Stanley's gaze. 

"The season isn't over just yet," Stanley hummed out, his cock now placed against Xeno's hole. A wet warmth was falling between Xeno's ass cheeks, and he wasn't sure if it was spit or lube; not that it mattered, Stanley's cock soon pressing forward with ease. A low and shivering moan left Xeno, his own cock too tired to wake back up just yet, but that didn't stop it from feeling fucking  _ amazing,  _ finally full after so long. If his hands were free he would reach down to press at his belly, Stanley's cock  _ just _ big enough for Xeno to always feel it bulging at his lower stomach. But he couldn't, not yet, his entire body bound and only able arch in an attempt to feel  _ more _ from Stanley. 

There was little attempt at a slow and leisurely pace. As soon as Stanley was fully sheathed, he pulled back out only to slam his hips back down into Xeno's body, a loud slap filling the room. It happened again, and again, all until the room was full of the wet lewd sounds of their love making. Xeno found himself unable to control his noises, nor the drool that dripped from his chin and onto the pillows beneath him. He couldn't do a damn thing, but that didn't stop the pleasure, his cock soon gladly responding to it all as it now stood erect once more, bouncing with every thrust sent Xeno's way, leaking pre against the sheets below. 

Every rearrangement of their bodies was fully under Stanley's control, tugging at the ropes to pull Xeno exactly where he needed to be. Tugging him up to stand on his knees allowed Stanley to tilt Xeno's head back and give a sloppy kiss, his hands reaching around to pump at Xeno's cock, all until another sudden peak hit his body - his ass clenching around Stanley's length as he emptied strings of white down onto the blankets. Every moan was muffled by the kisses, but Stanley wasn't showing any signs of stopping, his cock only removing from Xeno's hole as he twisted Xeno until they faced each other, Stanley letting his body fall back into the pillows and blankets once more. Xeno could feel himself laying in the mess he just created - but he didn't care. He didn't even care that his body was feeling the exhaustion from the second orgasm, legs gladly widening as Stanley shuffled closer, neck tilting back and giving a whine as Stanley entered deep once more. 

Stanley's endurance was always a challenge, but this time around Xeno was beginning to feel a sense of desperation. Not over the fucking - his body couldn't get enough of that, but he couldn't go on longer with everything else. His wrists began to twist against each other, a whine leaving his throat, "Stan..." 

It was then that Stanley's pace began to slow, a nuzzle soon coming to Xeno's neck as Stanley hummed softly, "what is it?" 

"My hands..." 

"Yes, what about them?" 

Another small whimper left Xeno, his arms beginning to struggle more, "I want to hold you..." 

"Hmm..." Stanley stopped his movements fully now, though he stayed fully rooted within Xeno's body. His fingers sunk into the ropes at Xeno's wrists, tugging at them. "I dunno... undoing your hands would mean undoing nearly your entire body. And you look pretty hot like this." 

" _ Please, _ " there was a begging tone to Xeno's voice, his body squirming against both Stanley's touch as well as his cock, legs widening as they attempted to wrap around Stanley and tug him even closer, "I miss you..." 

Stanley sat quiet for a moment, a warm chuckle soon shaking his shoulders. A soft kiss was laid against Xeno's lips, Stanley's hands sliding beneath Xeno's back to tug at the ties. "Yeah, yeah. We can tie you back up later." The ropes soon became loosened against Xeno's skin, unwrapping to reveal soft red marks beneath them. With each loop and knot undone, Stanley left another kiss to Xeno's lips, "maybe you can learn how to do it to me, too." 

Xeno began to nod, desperation filling him again. The idea of Stanley all tied up and falling prey to every whim Xeno could give  _ was _ dreadfully erotic, but Xeno didn't need that right now.

The second the binds across his arms and wrists were free, Xeno's hands shot up around Stanley's shoulders, his fingers sliding into the back of Stanley's hairline and tugging  _ hard _ as he pulled Stanley down into a fiery kiss. Even on Stanley's back, Xeno created a long line of red welts, his nails digging deep, forcing their bodies as close as they could be without completely melting into one another. 

It brought a series of moans from Stanley, one's that vibrated Xeno's entire core, both of them now crying out as Stanley rocked  _ hard _ into Xeno's hips. There was a sudden, more passionate air about it all, the both of them like hungry animals, Stanley's arms also cradling Xeno's body and leaving not a single inch of him untouched. His hand soon found its way to Xeno's cock between them, half hard but still twitching happily against Stanley's palm as he began to pump at it. It caused a slightly distressed moan to leave Xeno, followed by his body absolutely quaking within Stanley's arms, a third and nearly dry orgasm to wreck Xeno's body. 

It was only a few more thrusts until Xeno could feel it - Not only Stanley's low moans that vibrated both of their bodies, but the rush of warmth within his body, Stanley filling him with everything he could give. Xeno slowly twisted his hips, loving the feeling, even if it felt too lewd to admit it; being absolutely filled with Stanley's cum... and if Stanley was going to follow his usual patterns, Xeno would be getting even more before the night would be over. 

Stanley was softening within Xeno's body, his cock soon falling from his hole, a bit of his cum trailing with. But a simple tilt to Xeno's hips remedied that, most of it staying inside... he wanted to keep it for a bit longer. It was a resting moment, Stanley's body laying across Xeno's, nuzzling tiredly at the red rope marks as they both took a moment to catch their breath. The ropes themselves laid out over Xeno, a tangled mess, but neither of them seemed bothered by it. 

"How  _ did _ you get Christmas off...?" Xeno's hands were softly petting now at Stanley's back, tracing the outlines of his back muscles, eyes staring up at the nearby Christmas tree and glancing over all the different ornaments. It always felt a little silly, how much of a big deal they made with the decorations. It was only the two of them, they didn't have any kids, nor did they plan any parties... But it felt nice. Domestic. A little bit of normalcy in their busy lives. 

"Pulled a few favors..." Stanley's chin laid against Xeno's chest, looking up at him, "actually,  _ a lot _ of them. I'll be working my ass off these next few months." 

Xeno's hands reached up to then slide through Stanley's hair, pressing back the strands that had fallen into his face. "I'm sorry you felt the need to do that... I really  _ would  _ have been happy with some video calls." 

"Hmmmm," Stanley gave the long hum, his eyes rolling, "you know. For a rocket scientist, you're pretty dull sometimes. "

A huff left Xeno, his eyes narrowing, "and what is that supposed to mean?"

Stanley rose to his elbows, leaning in to kiss at Xeno's bottom lip. " _ You _ may have been fine with just that. But  _ I  _ wasn't." The kisses then trailed down Xeno's chin and jawline, Stanley's nose soon giving a soft nuzzle below Xeno's ear, "I missed  _ you _ too."

"Oh." 

" _ Oh?? _ " Stanley laughed then, leaning back up, "Just an 'oh'?" Though, with Stanley's large grin, Xeno knew it must have been obvious to Stanley how flushed Xeno was at such a comment. His laugh turned more into a snicker, "what is it?" 

"I'm... not used to you being so...  _ romantic _ , honestly. And with all of this," Xeno looked around at the room once more, gesturing to all of the decor, "I think you've been watching too many Hallmark Christmas movies." 

Stanley's grin widened, "if this was a Hallmark Christmas movie, I'd reveal to you at the end that I'm actually Santa Claus's son or something, and I'm about to whisk you away to live with me at the North Pole." 

A chuckle now fell from Xeno, his hands pushing against the floor to sit up. "This is only proof that you  _ watch _ Christmas movies when I'm not looking." 

Stanley also sat up, giving a shrug to his shoulders, "hey, the plots are easy to follow and I get bored. Anyway, even though you've totally met my dad hundreds of times, my  _ real _ dad is  _ actually  _ old Saint Nick."

With a roll to his eyes, Xeno wrapped his arms around Stanley's neck, "so you're Santa Junior, and you're about to take me to the North Pole, hmm? What? To be your Mrs. Claus?" 

Stanley's cheeks burned a bright red at the comment, obviously taken back a bit by Xeno's choice of words. But he laughed it off, both of his hands giving a slight smack to Xeno's hips. "You're getting a bit ahead of yourself there!  _ That _ present is for tomorrow!" He stood then, and just as before showed no shame to his nude body as he walked right towards the kitchen. "How about some dessert before we continue?" 

Xeno sat there, a long blink, brows furrowed as he watched Stanley disappear into the kitchen. "W-... wait, what?!" 

There was no answer, prompting Xeno to stand as well, having to untangle his body from the mess of ropes, wrapping one of the blankets around his waist before he stumbled after Stanley, legs feeling like jelly beneath him. 

"Stanley...!" 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to join the Dr. Stone shipping server! All ships are welcome!  
> We have lots of events scheduled, RP our fave ships, share headcanons, etc!  
> [Click here to join us!](https://discord.gg/KeTEQcj)


End file.
